To Love A Pet
by georgiegolightly
Summary: Myrnin's insanity is getting worse, and its becoming harder for him to hold things back; including his true feelings for Claire. R&R! Claire/Myrnin Claire/Shane
1. Chapter 1

**So, first off, this is not a Claire/Myrnin story. I LOVE Shane/Claire, but this is just a plot twist I got a feeling about during Ghost Town.**

**Second, you all must understand that even though he's not sick anymore, Myrnin is not mentally stable. This is rated T for disturning scenes of insanity, language, possible sexual content, and violence. Not a story for the lighthearted. Even if you don't like Claire/Myrnin, you will find your self sympathetic. Please, please, please review. Even if you absolutely hate it. No ghost readers, please.**

**The theme song/muse to this story is Miss Murder by AFI, including Prelude 12 21! :D**

**

* * *

C**laire Danvers entered her boss's lab to find the crazy vampire, Myrnin, curled up in the fetal position in the middle of the room, shattered glass scattered all around his body.

Claire ran to him, and found his body shivering. "Myrnin? Myrnin, are you okay?"

"Wrong. All wrong... No. No, you fool. This is right. This is what is meant to be... NO! It's wrong! Wrong beyond all reson!..." It was as if Claire wasn't even present, and he was having a conversation with someone else. But no one else was there. As he spoke to himself, his voice would change from the normal Myrnin voice Claire knew, to this hissing, terrifying gremlin-like slither.

"Myrnin? Snap out of it! Myrnin!" Just as her fingers made contact with his shoulder, his blood red eyes snapped open, and his hand closed around her fingers.

"Ah... Claire," he said in his slithery voice, "What a pleasant surprise.. I've been needing a little treat.. A pick-me-up if you will."

"Myrnin. Let go of me. Now."

"Feisty. That is something I admire about you. Something so... Seductive."

He stood up, and backed her up against the wall, his body pressed up against hers, still holding her wrist above their heads.

"Myrnin, don't. Don't do this. You know you don't want to do this." Her heart rate was picking up, and she could feel the skin on her neck flush.

"Oh? I don't?" He then very slowly and softly pressed his lips to her top one, so gently, and so lingering. It shocked her at first, that she even kissed back. That is, until she realized what was happening.

She pushed him away with all her might.

The shock of being pushed into a table seemed to snap Myrnin out of it.

"C-Claire? What are you doing here? What's wrong? Why are you holding your lip? Is it hurt?"

Claire slowly drew her hand away from her mouth, but she didn't say anything.

"Claire?" Myrnin said, stepping forward and reaching to touch her hand.

She flinched away from him, "Don't touch me."

"Claire, I-"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

He froze, staring at her as she shoved back the bookcase hiding the portal, and stepped through into the Glass House.

* * *

**Very short, yes I know. But let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know I don't have the best reputation for updating frequently (*coughcough* yeah..) but I'm really busy right now. I'm working on my acting (auditions, monologues, rehearsals, etc), going to youth group, taking extra classes, and revving up for districts for swimming. I'm sorry, but reviewing a fanfic is not at the top of my To-Do list. I will, though, update whenever I can. Just don't expect an update everyday, okay?**

**

* * *

**

Claire shut the portal behind her, and slid on her back down the wall, to the floor. Her breath hitched and tears sprung in her eyes. She felt herself slipping into a panic attack. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to sufficate a sob.

_What just happened?_

The words continued to repeat themselves in her head. Myrnin had... Kissed her? Just kissed her? No, it was much more than that... But she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was.

"Claire?" she heard her boyfriend, Shane Collins call up to her. "Claire, are you home? Are you alright?"

He found her there, in the fetal position, tears streaming down her cheeks, looking like she'd just seen a ghost. Although, for Morganville, that was a very real possibility.

"Claire," said Shane, crouching down next her, "what's wrong?"

"I-I-I..." she looked up at him through tears, and crumbled into herself, allowing a shocked Shane to take her into his arms.

* * *

**Alright, this is THE shortest chapter. I promise. But i just wrote this in five minutes between an audition and swim practice, and figured you guys would rather have a little bit of update than none, right?**

**Please review :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so, it's been months now, I know. But I do have a couple of excuses..**

**A) My computer broke**

**B) You know those auditions I was talking about? Well, I landed the role as Olivia in our Shakespeare Fest's production of Twelfth Night, but I had to wait till it was over to get paid in full to fix the computer. Please don't be too mad.. You've got to understand that, right?**

**I will TRY to keep updating, but my career is finally taking off, and FanFiction is NOT MY NUMBER ONE PRIORITY! I cannot stress that enough. You guys are the only reason I still go on this site.**

* * *

Myrnin watched as Claire left, the portal slamming shut behind her.

The demonic voice in his head laughed manically. _"Don't you see...? She wants you... She's always wanted you... You just have to be the man and take the initiative... And just think of how interesting it will be to experiment on your children... Half human... Half vampire... Half mortal... Half immortal..."_

Myrnin shook his head as if he could shake the voice right out. "Stop! Yo.. You don't know what you're saying! You don't know how... How WRONG it is! Claire is... Claire is just a child! A mere seventeen!"

_"Which is why we must act now... While she is young, beautiful, and fertile-"_

"NO! I could never do that to Claire!"

_"Ahhhh... You've fallen in LOVE with the girl... Well, that will only make our plan more enjoyable, will it not?"_

"I don't..."

_"Imagine it... Holding Claire Danvers in your arms... Being so far within her that you can feel as every muscle in her body contracts... Her screaming YOUR name in climax... Bearing YOUR children... Your miracle children..."_

Listening to his second personalities words made Myrnin feel a certain heat that he had not felt in over a century wash over him. He closed his eyes. "B-But... But what about her mate...? Shane Collins. What about him?"

The answer hit Myrnin like lightning, and when he opened his eyes, it was his alter ego's voice the flooded from his lips.

_"KILL HIM..."_

* * *

**Okay, so the thing about these chapters is that they're so short cuz they're cliff-hangers. Anyone who's read my other work knows that I'm famous for my cliff hangers. I mean, come on... What about this chapter doesn't make you want to read more? So, as you can tell, there will be some more mature content. Just a warning.**

**Please please please PLEASE review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, so sorry I don't update often enough. :/  
**

* * *

**C**laire had been sobbing for probably two straight hours. After a while, she didn't even really know for sure why. It just felt good to let it all out.

Shane held her in his strong arms. He had stopped asking questions a long time ago, and figured she'd tell him about it when she was ready.

Soon, Claire's howls died down to small sups. Shane raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking silently, "Ya done?"

Claire answered him with a nod and sat up from his embrace, but kept hold of his hand. "Ready tyo tell me what that was all about?" Shane asked.

"In Myrnin's lab... I walked in and he was, like.. Talking to him self back and forth. But he'd use his normal voice, then respond to himself in some other voice.. This demonic growl sort of thing."

"Well, Claire, I think that talking to himself is one of the lesser symptoms of how messed up inthe head that vamp is... That's not reason enough to cry, is it?"

"No. But then I said something, and his eyes.. They looked.. Not hungry, per se, but... I don't know." But Claire did know what was in his eyes. _Lust..._ "Anyway, he came toward me, and I thought he was going to try to bite me again. I mean, it hadn't been the first time, and I could usually defuse that sort of thing. But... He didn't want to bite me."

"That's a first, but I still don't see why you were so-"

"He kissed me."

There was the longest, most excruciating silent pause of Claire's life. Then, oh so aggonizingly quietly, Shane said, "What?"

"Myrnin kissed me."

Again, he was quiet. His fingers drummed against his pant leg, and his eyebrows furrowed, as if he were thinking about a poker game with the highest stakes of his life: Claire.

Then, all of a sudden, Shane errupted from his seat on the couch. He knocked over the coffee table, screaming, "God DAMN IT!"

"Shane," Claire reached out and touched his arm, and Shane flinched away.

"You're never going back there! Do you hear me? Never! I swear to God, if he comes within a ten mile radias of you, I'll shove that stake so far up his ass, it'll look like a third fang!"

"Shane. Calm down. I have to go back. You know that."

"Says who?"

"Says Amelie."

"Screw Amelie."

"Shane."

"'Shane', nothing, Claire! You're not going back, and that's that!"

"Who died and made you my father?"

"Claire. That creep kissed you! That is where I draw the f*&^ing line. Amelie can find a new job for you. Work from home. You can email Myrnin or something."

"Shane, you know I can't do that."

"You can if you want."

"No. I'm going back.. In fact, I have to go back right now."

"I'm not going to let you."

"I don't give a damn what you're going to 'let' me do! You're not my father! I'm 17 and I can do what I want. Especially if it's something that's expected and required of me!"

Shane scowled. "Fine. Get killed. Get raped. See if I care." And with that, he walked upstairs, and Claire cuold hear his door slam.

"Urrrgghhh!" Claire, aggravated, grabbed her bookbag, and left the Glass House.

* * *

**Be sure to review! The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah-Ha! That wasn't so long, was it?**

* * *

Shane sat in his room, his hands pulling at his overly messy hair. What was Claire thinking? Go back to that creep's place, not an hour after he rape-kissed her? What an idiot!

He stood up and began pacing. On his nightstand there was a framed picture of himself and Claire. Claire was sitting in his lap, laughing and looking up at him, while he grinned, whispering into her ear. Shane remembered that day all too well...

_"Shane! Look! A photo booth! Let's get our picture taken!" Claire squealed excitedly, fully absorbing the carnival feel with cotton candy in one hand, and the teddy bear I had won her in the other. She shoved the bear under her arm and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the booth. I laughed, but let her take me._

_We sat in the booth side by side. I looked at her, situating the machine, and pulled her into my lap. She giggled, and put her hands in her lap, smiling at the camera professionally. _

_As the numbers on the screen counted down from 5, I whispered, "I wonder if anyone's ever had sex in one of these things," and the camera flashed._

_"Shane! You messed up the picture!" Claire scolded, but I knew she was joking, because she was laughing as she said it._

_The picture printed and I grabbed it, holding it out for her to see._

_"I like it," I said, kissing her temple._

Shane snapped back to reality, shaking his head. He was holding the photo, and in a gust of rage, threw it at the wall. He heard the glass break.

He stood for a moment, pursing his lips. Sighing as if he knew he'd decide so, he walked over and retrieved the photo from the broken frame, dusting it off with his hand.

He head someone approaching his room, and jumped, turning around. "Oh! Claire! You sca-" Shane choked on his words, for it was not is Claire standing in his doorway.

* * *

**BBAAAHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! And, to Ninja Wannabee, yes. Yes I do LIVE for cliffhangers ;)**

**So, someone, (I'd say who but they didn't leave a name in their review) would like to see a lemon between Shane and Claire.. I've never written a lemon, but I could be open to it if you guys really wanted it.. So? Who wants a lemon between Shane and Claire?**

**This is the list of people who made my day by reviewing. If you review, you're name will be added to the list!**

**"Random Lemon Wanter" ;)**

**dream quest**

**Ninja Wannabee**

**Evey Claire**


	6. Chapter 6

**R****eturning to this story and Fanfiction in general ;) IDK how many of you are still out there, but here's a new chapter!**

* * *

_But it wasn't Claire at the door_.

"Dude," said Michael, with a can of Cheeze-Wiz in hand, "Check this out." He the proceeded to squirt a giant mountain of Cheeze-Wiz into his mouth, and swallow it without choking.

"Impressive," said Shane, "But not of the utmost importance at the moment. Dude. You gotta focus."

Michael was having a hard time getting cheese product off the roof of his mouth, "On mwhat?"

"We got a problem, buddy. Myrnin kissed Claire."

Michael shrugged. "Saw that one coming."

"Excuse me?"

"Well its obvious the dude's like, in love with her or whatever."

"So that's an issue!"

Michael sighed. "No, dude. It's really not. Look, Claire loves YOU. Certainly not the insane thousand year old vamp she works for. You gotta calm down, and trust your girlfriend. She'll tell him not to do it again. And if he does, or something worse, then you can get involved. But freaking out and getting all clingy right now is only gonna piss her off and make you look bad. Now here. Have some Cheez-Wiz."

Shane smiled, accepting the can. "You always know just what to say to me." He sprayed the plastic-esque cheese into his mouth.

"Yup," said Michael, straight faced, "I'm your bitch."

"That you are."

* * *

**Okay, guys, there's a little fluff to get us from point A to point B. Now, since it's been a while, I'm having a bit of writer's block. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, anything at all, please let me know. **

**(Also, I'm aware my chapters are short. They will get lengthier once I get an idea.)**


End file.
